


I'm Low On Gas and You Need A Jacket

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [76]
Category: Glee
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg Kurt, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt agrees to be Sebastian and Hunter’s surrogate.One-shot based on the song I'm Low On Gas and You Need A Jacket from the band Pierce The Veil
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I'm Low On Gas and You Need A Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!! I'm back and I will be uploading everything I've written this week and it was a lot so be ready to read. LOL Love ya!!
> 
> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Kurt and Blaine just pulled up to Sebastian and Hunter’s house with the kiddos for dinner. They had been invited over for dinner tonight since they had the extra food and wanted to see their niece and nephew.

The pair get out and Kurt goes around to get out Daxton who's their latest child, he's eleven months old and is such a cutie. He's Kurt’s little cub, always wants to cuddle with his momma and wants to be held by him.Then their oldest is Ava, she's four and takes after her father, so smart and a tad of an overachiever for a little diva.

They each had a kid on their hip, and Kurt had Daxton's diaper bag over his shoulder as they made their way up to the front door. Ava knocks and Hunter opens the door, taking his niece from her dad's arms.

He brings her inside for them while welcoming them all into their home.

Sebastian always knew how to put a badass meal together, especially having spent a semester of college abroad in Italy.

They all follow Hunter into the living room where the tv had been turned on to the news. He set Ava down who then ran into the kitchen to greet her other uncle.

"Hey, munchkin!" Sebastian beams and comes in with her on his hip. "Hi, guys, what's going on?" He asks, giving everyone a hug.

"We're doing good. How are you?"

"Okay, I guess." He shrugs and turns to go back into the kitchen, Hunter following in suit.

Blaine helps Kurt set up Daxton's mat and his toys so that he can put him down and go see his friends.

Ava stayed and entertained her brother while Kurt and Blaine went into the kitchen to go find Hunter and Sebastian.

Before they even had the chance to enter the room, Hunter pulled them aside to tell them privately speak to them.

"Look, Sebastian hasn't been doing well these last few days." He says, thickly swallowing.

"Oh no, it didn't work did it?" Kurt asks, knowing exactly what he meant.

"No...it didn't." Hunter carries his sad gaze down to the floor and Kurt sighs, going over to see Sebastian while Hunter and Blaine talk.

"How're you doing, Bas?" Kurt asks, coming up to his best friend’s side. 

"Not good." He sighs, but puts on a fake smile to please himself. "I don't know how much longer I can take this, Kurt." Sebastian had stopped stirring the sauce that was simmering in the pot and gripped the countertops, heaving a sigh. 

"I know...I know and I'm sorry, I wish there was something I can do." Kurt rubs circles along Sebastian’s back, feeling his body tremble beneath his touch.

"I just want a family, Kurt. Like you. You and Blaine have the perfect family. A boy and a girl, I want that." Sebastian cries.

"I know, Bas...I just-"

"Just what?! It's not your fault, Kurt! It's my fault! I can't fucking conceive! I can't get pregnant! No matter how many times I try I just can't and I hate it!" He yells, causing both husbands and Ava to stare at them. She walks over to Blaine’s leg and he picks her up kissing her cheek.

"It's okay, love. Uncle Bas is just upset but he'll be okay." Blaine tells his daughter and brings her back into the living room with Hunter, leaving Sebastian and Kurt alone again.

"I'm sorry for scaring her, Kurt."

"It's fine. You have every right to get your feelings out."

Sebastian nods and turns off the oven and stove top, going to get the oven mits to take out the dish that's been baking in the oven.

Kurt helps him set the table then he calls everyone into the dining room.

It sucks watching their best friends go through this, this was the sixth time they've tried to conceive and Sebastian’s uterus just wasn’t cooperating how it should be making it difficult for them to have a baby.

Blaine and Kurt help feed their kids and eat their food as well, still on the baby topic. 

"Have you guys thought about getting a surrogate?" Kurt asks, cutting up Ava's chicken.

"That's too expensive, Kurt. We don't have that type of money."

"Yeah....What if I was your surrogate?" Kurt suggests.

"What?!" Both Hunter and Sebastian shout in union.

While Blaine retorts with an, "Excuse me?!" clearly taken by surprise.

"What if I can be your surrogate? I mean I can get pregnant easily and I mean I want to help you as much as I can, both of you. I can see how much it's affecting you."

"Yeah but you just had a baby eleven months ago."

"Yeah Kurt, eleven months ago! Your body's not ready to hold another baby! End of story!" Blaine snaps, anger boiling inside him.

"No, it's not end of story, Blaine! I have every right to help our friends and if that means I carry their baby for them then so be it! Don't you want to see them happy and have a family?"

"Well of course I do! But not like this! Not with you getting pregnant again!"

"It's my body! I can choose whatever I want to do with it!"

"I think we need to have a conversation at home about this!"

"Why?! Why must you always be an ass?! Just leave me alone! Kurt barks and leaves the table. “Don’t follow me Anderson!” Kurt storms off to the car and drives back home filled with rage.

When Kurt got there, he went inside and slammed the door shut behind. He kicked his shoes off then went upstairs to take a hot shower and calm himself. 

Kurt cries while taking off his clothes before stepping into the steaming hot shower. His emotions always get the best of him whenever Blaine gets angry with him. Kurt doesn't know why he can’t ever control it. After having two kids, his hormones haven't balanced out yet and are making him feel like this all the time. 

Back at Sebastian and Hunter’s house, Blaine sat at the table, shocked with Kurt’s sudden storming off. Sebastian and Hunter were both staring at him, waiting for an explanation but he has nothing to say to them about this fucking baby drama.

He tried to ignore it but huffed through his nostrils and dropped his fork onto his plate, causing it to clang against the glassware.

"Okay, look, yeah, it sucks you can't have kids but that is not my fault nor is it my husband's. Kurt and I were able to conceive easily, you can't, that's not my problem. So I don't want to hear it anymore and just want to enjoy my dinner. I'm sorry Sebastian, I really am because I know how much you guys want kids but there are other options!"

"I know, Blaine! I didn't pressure Kurt into saying anything so don't yell at me!" Sebastian then storms off from the table so it was Hunter, Blaine, and the kids left. Blaine had enough of screaming and yelling that night so he quickly fed his kids, packed their stuff, then got a ride home from Hunter.

Hunter helped Blaine bring the kiddos inside and before he walked out, Blaine pulled his arm back causing him to turn around. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened earlier with Kurt and Sebastian. I guess I'm just traumatized from Kurt’s last pregnancy and I don't want to put him at risk for losing his life or the baby's life again, if he were to do it."

"I understand, Blaine. I think we should all have a discussion about the subject sometime next week when everything's settled and our husbands are calm."

"I think that's a great idea, thank you."

"No problem, let me know how Kurt’s doing."

"I will, same with Bas."

"I will, goodnight."

"Night!" Blaine closes the door and turns back around to see his kids passed out on the couch.

Blaine scoops up Daxton first, then gets Ava and carries both of them upstairs to their rooms.

He brings Daxton to his room and sets Ava in the chair real quick so he can get him settled. Blaine lays the baby in his crib and pulls the blanket over his body. "Goodnight, bud," He whispers, pressing a kiss to his fingers, bringing it to his cheek.

"Daddy?" Ava moans behind from him.

"Yeah, babes?"

"Where's mommy?" She asks.

"Mommy's sleeping...Come on, let's get you to bed." Blaine carries her to her room and helps her into her jammies, then tucks her in. "Mommy and daddy are going to be fine, okay?"

"Mhm, I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby. Sweet dreams." Blaine kisses her forehead and gets up from her bed to leave her room.

Blaine closes the door, leaving a crack then heads over to his room. It was dimly lit from Kurt’s lamp on the side table. He was laying there on his phone and under the blankets.

"Hey, babe." Blaine greets his husband while walking towards the closet.

"Hi." He answers and Blaine sighs, taking off his clothes then tossing on a pair of sweats to get into bed next to Kurt.

Blaine lays on his side and stares at him with his head resting on his fist. "Kurt, please talk to me."

"Why should I? You always embarrass me whenever we're in front of people, every time and I'm getting tired of it! I just want to help our friends?! Is that so much to ask for?! Just to see my best friend happy for once?! Happy because he can finally get the baby he's always wanted!?"

"You're right."

"I'm right!... Wait, I'm right?" He asks, confused.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk earlier and embarrassing you. I love you so much, you know that. Hunter suggested we get together, just the four of us, no kids, and talk about this if you really want to do it."

"Okay, I think that's a good idea."

"I do too. I just worry about you and what could happen. Because after what happened when you were pregnant with Daxton, I'm just bothered by it, that I could possibly lose you again. That was the hardest week of my life, Ryan. I mean you didn't have the easiest pregnancy with Daxton. You went into premature labor and had to get an emergency C-Section."

"I know but we both made it out alive."

"Yeah but I honestly thought I was gonna have to raise Ava as a single dad."

"I would never do that to you, baby. I'm a fighter! I just want to help them out, I mean it's heartbreaking watching them go through this"

"You sure are! And I'm sorry, for earlier."

"I'm sorry too, I love you!"

"And I love you...so much." They share a kiss and Kurt puts his phone down, turns off the lamp, and they cuddle together under their fuzzy blankets.

**-Five Weeks Later-**

The four of them met with the doctors three weeks ago and they did what they had to do for Kurt to get pregnant with Sebastian and Hunter’s baby. Now they’ve been waiting to see if it worked or not.

Kurt was in the middle of doing laundry when his phone started to ring in from his bedroom. He went to go get it and saw it was the doctor's office calling him. Sebastian and Hunter’s future depended on this call and of course, Kurt had to be the one to tell them the news.

“Hello?” Kurt nervously answers, holding the phone to his ear.

“Hi, is this Mister Kurt Anderson-Hummel?”

“Yes, this is.”

“Great, well this is Doctor Sawyer and I'm calling to confirm that you are pregnant. We got the tests back that you took the day and they all came back positive.”

“So it worked?” Kurt asks, excitement laced in his voice.

“Yep, it sure did! Congratulations!”

“Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll be sure to inform the couple and share the news with them!”

“Great! I want to meet with you in about a week or several days to have an ultrasound scan and make sure everything's going well.”

“Okay, sounds good. Again, thank you so much!”

Doctor Sawyer hangs up and Kurt squeals to himself, relieved that it worked and that he can finally give Sebastian and Hunter what they want.

"Mommy!" Ava shouts from downstairs.

"What?"

"I'm hungwy!"

"Okay! I'll be down in a sec, baby!"

Kurt finishes with the laundry and leaves the basket of warm clothes in his bedroom while he calls Sebastian and goes downstairs to fix them all some lunch.

Kurt put the phone on speaker and carried it with him to the kitchen. It started to ring so he told Ava to follow him and she can pick what she wants to eat. The phone picks up and Ava hands Kurt a bag of dino nuggets and a bag of fries. He smiles at her then hears Sebastian asking for someone on the phone.

“Kurt? You there?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was just getting lunch ready for the kids and me.”

“Oh, what's up? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just got off the phone with Doctor Sawyer and...well it worked, I'm pregnant!”

“No way! Are you serious?! Oh, Kurt...oh my god!” Kurt hears the whimper in his voice and holds back his own tears. Sebastian was so happy that he finally gets to have the family he's always dreamed of.

“Bas, you okay?”

“Yeah. I'm just so happy that it worked. Thank you for doing this! Really, thank you so much, Kurt! I owe you more than you know!”

“Don't even worry about it, Bas I'm glad I get to do this for you guys.”

“Thank you...Wow, I'm so glad it worked, I guess my hormones are teasing me now with how emotional I am.” Sebastian laughs and Kurt smiles as his own tears fall.

“I'm glad it worked too and that I can do this favor for you guys. And it's okay to be emotional, this is a happy moment for you guys, embrace the joy and excitement.”

“I will. I'm gonna call Hunter and tell him, okay? I'll talk to you later.”

“Okay! I'll be around.”

“Alright! Thanks again! Bye Kurt.”

“Bye, Bas.”

Kurt hangs up and puts the food into the already preheated oven then joins Ava in the living room where Daxton was just waking up from his nap in his playpen. "Come here bubs, you hungry?" Kurt asks, fixing his shirt.

His son babbles and reaches up to Kurt while sitting in his lap.

"What bubs? What do you want mommy to do? Mommy's making some nuggets, the ones you like. Do you want some juice?" His large brown eyes just stare at him and a smile forms behind his paci.

Kurt smiled at his baby boy and carried him to the kitchen, setting him in his high chair.

"Mommy?" Ava asks while walking into the kitchen with them.

"Yes my love?"

"Awe you having a baby?" She asks, having picked up on the conversation he just had with her uncle.

"Yes I am, but it's not mine."

"Who is it?"

"It's for Uncle Bas and Uncle Hunter, you're too young to understand so no more questions okay. Would you like some juice too?"

"Yes please and I not a baby mommy! You and daddy always tell me I'm a big girl!" She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you got me there." Kurt sighs and hands her the juice box while getting Daxton's into his bottle. "You see, mommy has a baby inside his belly because mommy is a surrogate for Uncle Bas and Uncle Hunter."

"Whas a surgate?"

"A surrogate is someone who carries a baby for someone who can't and Uncle Bas can't have kids so mommy decided to do it for him."

"How come?"

"Because I've known Uncle Bas and Uncle Hunter for a very long time. And I wanted to help them have a family like how daddy and I have a family with you and Daxton."

"Oh, so they getting the baby in the end?"

"Right, they're keeping the baby. We're not."

She nods and puts her straw into her juice box, slurping away.

Twenty minutes later, their food was done so Kurt let it cool off before they ate. Afterwards, he put Ava down for her nap because if she doesn't have a nap then it was the end of the world. So, while she was sleeping, Kurt brought Daxton with him into his room and set him on the bed while he folded some more clothes and laid down with him, taking a nap himself.

**-Four Days Later-**

The four men were attending Kurt’s first ultrasound scan and only three of them were excited. Blaine would much rather be home with the baby, but nope. Kurt insisted he come and be with him during this "special time" so they left the baby with his grandparents while they were here.

All four of them squeezed into the small exam room, with Kurt on the bed, Doctor Sawyer sitting on her stool, then Sebastian, Hunter, and Blaine standing behind Kurt to watch the screen. Blaine held his hand because that's what he always did when they went for ultrasounds of their kids.

Doctor Sawyer showed them the small blob that appeared on the screen and a smile came across their faces while Blaine just stayed the same and kept a hold onto his husband's hand.

"Okay, so, there's the baby as you can see. They're obviously going to grow from this but yeah, that's it. Isn't it amazing?" She asks.

Sebastian nods and wipes his tears, squeezing Hunter’s hand at his side.

"I'm so fucking excited, thank you guys so much!" He gives Blaine a hug then gives Kurt one as well. Blaine just put on a smile for his friends because he was honestly kinda upset that it actually worked and that Kurt was pregnant.

Blaine’s biggest thing is that they have a repeat of last time. Kurt was so close to dying when he gave birth to their son that Blaine never wanted to go through that again. He knows it's not Sebastian or Hunter’s fault if history were to repeat itself, but he’ll be very upset and distraught knowing what could happen if Kurt continues on with this pregnancy, which Blaine’s sure he will.

Doctor Sawyer prints out the sonograms and Kurt gives them all to Sebastian for them to keep then they went their separate ways to go back home. Blaine stopped by his in-laws house first to pick up Daxton then got Ava from school and returned to the house.

Blaine took care of the kids while Kurt laid on the couch, watching tv. He and Ava shared a sandwich together while sitting on the barstools at their island. 

"Daddy, why you so sad?" Ava asks, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"I'm not sad, baby, just tired." Blaine tells her.

"Oh, then take a nap with Daxxy." She suggests.

"I probably will, if I do, will you keep an eye on mommy?"

"Yeah, I will daddy!"

"Okay, thank you." Blaine smiles and winks at her causing her to giggle while chewing on the bite she’d just taken

They finish their sandwich then Blaine heads upstairs and joins the baby that was asleep on their bed.

**-Three Months Later-**

Kurt has been getting the all too familiar symptoms of pregnancy. The morning sickness, fatigue, constant mood swings. Kurt reminds him it’s all normal but Blaine feels that his husband may actually be sick.

He's so pale and clammy that he looked like he was dying laying in bed next to his husband. It broke Blaine’s heart seeing him so sick and gross and dealing with this on top of the pregnancy.

“Blaine." Kurt croaks, just barely opening his eyes.

"Wha'baby?" Blaine set his book down and turned on his side to face his husband.

"I don't feel good."

"I know, love. What do you want me to do for you?"

"I don't know." Kurt groans and Blaine sighs, bringing a cold hand to Kurt’s face. He was rather warmer than usual, maybe he had some virus or something.

"How about I take you to the doctors and we'll see what's going on?" Blaine suggests and waits for Kurt to respond.

"Okay, get the baby ready though." Kurt yawns, shifting his body so that he could get out of bed..

"I will, love. Just go downstairs and wait for me." Blaine says and gives Kurt a quick kiss to the forehead before he drags himself out of bed and into their bathroom.

Blaine went to go get Daxton up and packed into his carseat. He brings the baby downstairs with him and sees Kurt on his phone, texting profusely.

"Who are you texting this early in the morning?" He asks, raising a bushy brow up.

"Sebastian, to let him know. I mean what if something's wrong with the baby?"

"Yeah, you're right. Is he meeting us there?"

"Mhm, you ready?" Kurt sniffles and puts his phone back into the pocket of his long black cardigan.

"Yeah, let's go babe." Blaine takes his hand and brings both his loves outside. He quickly locks the door then they go to the car. It was freezing out so he let the car warm up a bit before leaving.

While driving, Blaine looked over and Kurt had his hands folded over the bump he was already starting to form. He found it odd that Kurt already had a baby bump for only being three months along. When he was pregnant with Ava and Daxton, his bump didn't fully appear until like four and a half months, at least.

But who knows, maybe it's just different this time around since he still hasn't lost all of his baby weight yet from Daxton. But Blaine’s almost certain that he shouldn't be this big at three months.

Ten minutes later, he pulled up to the doctors office and got their son out then helped Kurt out since he was very weak and fragile. He brings him inside and has him sit while he checks Kurt in for his appointment.

Blaine thanks the lady behind the glass window once he’s done and goes sit next to his husband. He rocks Daxton's car seat with his foot since he was going in and out of sleep from being woken up earlier than usual.

Sebastian showed up a few minutes later and sat with us, anxiously waiting for Kurt to be checked and see what's wrong.

When Kurt’s called back, we all follow him to a room and the medical assistant checks his blood pressure, takes his temp, and a few other things before leaving for the doctor to come in.

He sat on the bed and Blaine could tell Kurt was nervous, hell he was nervous too. He didn’t want there to be anything wrong with his husband or the baby, really. He just thinks he has a cold, it is that time of year anyways, so it's not like it's uncommon to get a cold.

When the doctor comes in, she asks Kurt a lot of questions then starts to do the simple check up and eventually comes to the conclusion that he does have a head cold.

"So, Kurt, have you been experiencing anything out of the ordinary with this pregnancy?" She asks and he shakes his head.

"No. I've been having the usual morning sickness, being tired a lot, and some cramping. But I've noticed that I'm much bigger this time around than ever before. I mean I know I'm only three months along but I was never this big with my other two kids."

"Yeah, would you like us to do a mini ultrasound and check on the baby?"

"If you would please? That'd be great."

"Okay, I'll be right back." She says and leaves the room.

"Do you think everything's okay, Blaine?"

"I'm sure, baby. Maybe it's just the way the baby's growing."

"Yeah." He holds onto Blaine’s hand while they wait for the doctor to come back in. Daxton started to whine in his carrier, so he reached down to unbuckle him and brought him up to rest on his hip.

Kurt knew he couldn't hold him really since he's sick but he expressed his love and desire to care for their son.

A soft knock is heard at the door and the doctor comes back in, rolling a mobile ultrasound machine with her.

"Okay, so you can raise your shirt for me and let's see how this baby is doing." Ryan pulls his shirt up to his chest and she squeezes the gel onto his skin.

Blaine watches her bring the device to Kurt’s abdomen and starts moving it around to find the baby. It doesn't take her long to locate the baby and a wave of relief came over him when she let them hear the heartbeat. But, there wasn't just one heartbeat, there were two.

"Well, I'm hearing two heartbeats and I think I'm seeing two fetuses...Looks like you're having twins. Congratulations!"

All of their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Twins?! As in two?!" Kurt asks, shocked.

"Yep, there are two babies in your womb! Here's Baby A and Baby B is right over here, guess this is a huge surprise to you."

"You don't say!"

"Wow, two babies! That's amazing! I'm getting two babies!" Sebastian squeals like a little ass girl, throwing a mini dance party in the exam room.

"I'll give you guys a minute." She says and shuts off the machine to step out.

"I'm gonna go call Hunter and tell him that we're getting twins! Oh my god! This is so exciting!" Sebastian leaves the room too so it's just them with Daxton.

"Are you really up for this, babe? I mean two babies is a lot of work and do you think your body can take it?"

"I think I'll be able to do it. I'll never know unless I'm at that point in my pregnancy and something happens."

"Are you sure, Ryan?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to do this for them and give them the life they want the most."

"Okay." Blaine sighs and adjusts Daxton on his hip. He was whining again, but it's because he's hungry so he helps Kurt clean himself up then they leave to go back home.

Kurt went to go lay down for a while since he was still feeling like shit, so Blaine was in charge of Daxton and retrieving Ava from school.

So after picking her up and bringing her home, he gave her a snack and juice as they do everyday. She tells him all about her day while he gave Daxton some cut up pieces of bananas and mandarin oranges.

Daxton really knew how to make a mess whenever he eats, and eats through his face rather than his mouth.

"Daddy, is mommy still sick?" Ava asks, nibbling on her apple slice.

"Yeah so please don't bother him okay? He's resting right now, so it's just gonna be us three for the evening."

"Oh okay. I hope he better soon."

"He will love. It's just a cold. Everyone gets it during this time of year. Speaking of, I want you to start bundling up when you go to school because it's gonna start getting colder out and I don't want you to get sick."

"Okay daddy!"

"Okay, babes." She finishes her snack then goes into the living room to watch some tv.

**-Another Three Months Later-**

Six months pregnant and Kurt was huge. Like bigger than ever, so big, that it's starting to become difficult to do simple tasks like clean or just make food.

His feet are terribly swollen and hurt a lot from the extra weight. He barely leaves the house anymore because driving has become a challenge so Blaine picks up and drops off Ava at school. He and Daxton just lounge around all day, watching movies, and eating. Living their best life together.

Kurt had another appointment today so Sebastian brought him because he "wants to be involved" with the pregnancy. He thinks it's great that he's offering to take him because then that allows Kurt to save gas money, plus he doesn’t have to worry about driving himself and being in pain, and Daxton's stuff fits into his backpack diaper bag so it's pretty great having Sebastian doing him these favors. 

Babies were doing great, as usual. Kurt’s been trying my best to take care of himself during the pregnancy and Sebastian’s been making him take these vitamins to boost his energy and not be a bum all the time.

Blaine’s been picking up overtime at work to bring in some extra money and Ava's been going to school so it's usually just Daxton and Kurt at home all day. It does get kinda boring but it's peaceful having the quiet time with his son. He’s been getting him on a schedule and it's been working with him so Kurt hopes it's gonna stick for a while. He's been very good at nap time and knows when to go to sleep because mommy gets tired and needs a nap too during the day.

Kurt hates to admit it but this pregnancy has definitely been taking a toll on his body and his mental health. He tries not to let it affect him, but as he gets closer to the end it's starting to weigh heavy on his mind.

Tonight they were back over Sebastian and Hunter’s palace to talk with them about something so he wants us to stay for dinner. Daxton was in the living room napping on their couch, while the adults were in the kitchen, drinking tea.

"How are things going with you and Blaine? I couldn't help but overhear your conversation in the car earlier. Is there anything I can do?" Sebastian asks and Kurt heavily exhales, clearly embarrassed from his argument that he had with his husband over the phone.

"No, it's just him. He's not too happy with how I've been feeling and he knows it's not my fault. He just doesn't want me to put too much on myself and overwork myself."

"Yeah, well I mean I'm always here if you need help at the house."

"I know, but I'm a grown person. I should be able to take care of myself on my own and not have to rely on other people."

"Well Kurt it's okay to get help once in a while. If you and Blaine are having problems because of this, maybe you should go see a counselor."

"You don't need to tell me how to live my life, Sebastian! I'm fine and my marriage is fine!" Kurt yells and startles him, instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. My hormones are all over the place and I'm just stressed."

"It's okay. Why don't you go relax for a bit and I'll keep an eye on Daxton."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'd feel much better knowing you're getting some rest and not pushing yourself past its limits."

"Okay." Kurt takes another sip from his tea then heads back to their guest room to lay down for a bit.

This pregnancy was really taking a huge toll on him, he just hopes he’s still married at the end of this.

**-Later-**

Kurt had just woken up from the little power nap he took and felt a lot better than how he was earlier.

It was rather noisy out in the front so he knew that little miss Ava was here with Blaine and Hunter. Kurt got up and went to go see everyone.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" Blaine asks and gives his husband a kiss.

"I'm feeling okay."

Blaine nods and brings Kurt with him to where they were sitting in the dining room.

"Hey! Glad to see you're up! Good, because we want to discuss some things with you guys regarding the babies."

"Okay." Kurt replies with a shrug as he’s helped into his seat by Blaine. Kurt sits fat ass down then Blaine sits next to him with Daxton bouncing on his lap.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kurt asks, stifling a yawn.

"Well, I've been doing some research and I think it'd be best if you had a natural birth." Sebastian nervously smiles at them.

"A natural birth? I don't know if I'll be able to do that. I got an epidural with Ava and had the C-section with Daxton, I'm not too sure about that."

"Yeah but going completely natural prevents anything from happening to the babies. And if you want, we'll provide you a doula to help you during the birth."

Kurt looks towards Blaine and he shakes his head. "Don't babe, if you don't feel comfortable having a natural birth then follow your intuition."

"Wait a minute, Blaine, who gives you the right to decide what goes on with Kurt and the babies?" Sebastian asks, pissing him off.

"Excuse me? I have every right to give my husband my input. That's what you do when you're married. I'm not telling him to not have a natural birth I'm just telling him to do what makes him comfortable, right Kurt?" He asks.

"Right." Kurt nods and looks back at the hopeful couple. "Which is why I'll do it. I'm up for the challenge!"

"Great!" Sebastia beams with excitement and catches Angelo rolling his eyes, causing him to kick his shin under the table.

Sebastian starts informing Kurt about all the options he has with picking a doula and how this will be a good experience for him, yadda, yadda, yadda. Blaine left the table with their son and went to go be with him and Ava in the living room.

They ended up leaving instead of staying for dinner because Kurt knew Blaine didn't want to be there right now and blow up on them.

At home, Blaine refused to let Kurt help him with dinner, so instead he went to go find Ava upstairs with the baby.

"Hey love, what'cha doing?" He asks, sitting on her bed. He let Daxton be on the bed with them too.

"Just colowing."

"Can I see?"

"Mhm! Hewe!"

"Wow!" Kurt proudly gasps and looks at the drawing very closely. "It's beautiful baby. Can mommy put it on the fridge when you're done?"

"Suwe! Do you think daddy will like it?"

"I'm sure he will. Daddy's just not having a good day."

"Why?"

"Well, love." Kurt sighs and runs his fingers through her hair. "Daddy's not too happy that mommy's having Uncle Sebastian’s babies but mommy's doing it to help them have a family."

"Why's daddy mad about it? Isn't it a good ting?"

"Yeah it is, daddy's just scared something bad is going to happen to mommy but mommy won't ever let anything happen to him."

"You strong, wight mommy?"

"Yep! We're all strong and brave and fighters and it's okay to have off days once in a while. It gives us a chance to grow and learn from how we're feeling."

"So does that mean daddy will get bettew?"

"Yeah, eventually."

"Guys! Come and eat!" Blaine shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sounds like dinner's ready baby, let's go see what he made."

Kurt takes the little ones downstairs with him, struggling a bit going down the stairs but made it safely and went to sit at the table to eat.

Blaine got Ava and Kurt their food then got himself a plate and Daxton's plate of some chicken. They all sat and started to eat nicely until Ava brought up Blaine’s recent change in attitude.

"Daddy, mommy said yous mad because he's having Uncle Bas’ babies. Why awe you mad?"

"I'm not mad, baby. Let's not talk about this right now okay?"

"Why not? You made mommy upset."

"Ava, please not right now!" Blaine raises his voice at her.

"Ava, please stop talking about it and listen to daddy." Kurt warns.

"Why does daddy always make you mad mommy! I don't like it!"

"Ava Rose! Enough!" Blaine barks causing her to cry, loudly.

"Sweetheart." Kurt turns to her and tries to calm her down. "Go up to your room okay? Daddy and I are gonna have a talk. A grown up talk. It's gonna be okay, love." He kisses her forehead and she goes upstairs, crying softly.

Kurt turns to face his husband again and goes off on him. "What's wrong with you, Angelo?! Huh?! I get that you hate that I'm pregnant with their babies but I am and it's too late to go back now! Just deal with it!"

"It's not that! You don't need to be telling our four year old the problems we're having! It's gonna mess her up and think that it's affecting our relationship!"

"Well isn't it?! I mean I can clearly tell you're uncomfortable by it and my decision to go through with it! It's probably driving you crazy that I'm going through this right?!"

Blaine stays quiet and that gives Kurt his answer right away.

"I knew it! Why do you always hide things from me?! I thought we don't hide anything from each other?!"

"I don't want to hide it, I just don't know how to express it!"

"Well you've done a pretty shitty job at expressing it and I'm getting sick and tired of your games!"

"You don't think I'm sick and tired of this?! I can't even enjoy my husband because you're either pregnant or nursing! I can never win!"

"I'm a mother! That's what I do!"

"Yeah? Well I'm sick and tired of that! I can never be with you because you're always tired! You're this! You're that! I'm done!"

"You know what?! I'm done!" Kurt takes Daxton out of his highchair and brings him upstairs.

"Kurt! What are you doing?! Don't act stupid!"

Kurt just ignores his husband and packs a bag for him and his son then goes back downstairs to get some baby snacks for him.

"Kurt, stop!"

"Leave me alone and have a nice life! I'm done with your bullshit, Blaine!" Kurt screams at him and takes his son out with him to his car.

He starts it and speeds off down the street to my parent’s house. He tries to keep his tears in so that he can get there safely but his emotions were all over the place and crying seemed to get him through. He arrives at their house in half the time it usually takes and gets Daxton out, grabs the bag, and goes up to knock on the door door.

His step-mother answers and her face falls when she sees him standing there.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Blaine and I got into fight a-and I'm just tired, mom. Can I stay here for a while?"

"Of course, hun. Where's Ava?"

"She's still at home. I'm sure she hates that I didn't take her with me but Daxton was right there and I just packed my shit and left."

"I see. Well, you guys can stay as long as you'd like. Do you need me to get you anything or need help with anything?"

"I just want to lay down with my son and calm myself."

"Okay. Well, your room is up where it's always been."

"Thanks mom. I'll try not to be a hassle."

"Oh hush. I always enjoy your company."

Kurt’s smile, wiping his tears. She hands him some tissues and gives him a hug before letting him go up to his old bedroom. He lays down with Daxton already asleep on his chest, and tries to relax himself and get his mind off the subject.

About an hour goes by and his phone rings. He sees that it's Blaine calling and he wasn't in the mood to answer but did anyway.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone?!” Kurt yells into the phone.

“Mommy, it's Ava.” Kurt’s heart drops hearing his baby on the other line. Her little voice had been filled with sadness and hurt.

“Oh, hi sweetheart. Are you okay?” He sits up with his hand over his heart, feeling it break more and more.

“Yeah.” She whimpers. “Why'd you leave me mommy?”

“I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to leave you behind. Mommy was just very upset and Daxton was right next to me and I didn't have time to get you. I really am sorry and don't think I hate you or forgot about you okay? I love you very much.”

“I love you too, mommy. “ She sniffles and Kurt just wanted to reach in and hold his baby to comfort her. “ Is daddy mad at me?”

“No sweetheart. Daddy's just going through some things. Does he know you have his phone?” 

“Yes, I asked if I can call you.”

“Oh okay. Well if you ever want to call me, just ask Daddy okay? I won't be away for very long and will still see you when I can. I love you so much baby girl.”

“I love you too.”

“Okay, now give daddy his phone back.”

“Okay, bye mommy.”

“Bye baby. Be safe and I'll see you soon, I promise.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Bye bye.”

“Bye.”

Kurt hangs up and turns to lay on his side. He put a pillow in between his legs to help with the bits of pain he’s been having. He brushes his hand against Daxton's face and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I love you, buddy. Don't ever forget that." He whispers and closes his eyes.

**-One Week Later-**

Kurt sat in his car in front of his house and debated if he was ready to go in or not. He misses being in his own bed terribly and misses seeing Ava all the time.

Daxton stayed with Carole while he came here to talk to Blaine.

Kurt waddled up to the door and took out his keys to let himself inside.

"Hello? Blaine?"

"Yeah? I'm up in our room! I'll come down!"

"Okay!"

Kurt goes to their living room and sits on the couch, waiting for his husband to come down. 

Blaine comes down and it looks like he's been through hell this week. Maybe handling Ava by himself is a hassle but hopefully it taught him a lesson.

"Oh Kurt, I am so sorry about everything! I really am! I've missed you and Dax so much and I regret everything I said! I'm sorry for making you feel like shit and putting you down! Please forgive me?"

"Blaine, it's okay. We've both been through a lot and it's understandable. I think after the pregnancy we should try some counseling just to work on our relationship and improve our ways."

"Yeah, we can take baby steps."

"Baby steps are fine, at least we're getting somewhere."

"I love you Kurt, I really do."

"I love you too, Blaine!"

They hug, being careful of Kurt’s bump between them.

"How have you been feeling?" He asks.

"A bit sore...I could use a nice bath with a certain someone."

"I figured you'd say that and you're in luck because that's what I was doing upstairs."

"Really?!"

"Mhm, come on. Let's get in and enjoy our time alone."

Blaine helps his husband upstairs and gets him undressed, letting him step into the tub. He lowers them down and Kurt sits in between his legs with the giant bump in front of him.

The babies were kicking, causing Kurt a lot of discomfort. He tried not to touch his bump too much because he didn't want to get attached and he knows Blaine will probably be bothered by it so he’s been resisting when he’s in front of his husband.

Kurt lays back against Blaine’s chest and feels at ease for the first time in a while. Sure they still have their problems but they’re going to work to resolve them and better their relationship.

After our bath, we went to go lay down and Angelo ended up falling asleep next to me. The babies were constantly kicking so I rubbed my hand around my bump and smiled, feeling them move around.

It's so crazy knowing that I have two growing babies inside of me. It sucks that I can't keep them but I hope that after this, Ange and I can maybe think about having another sometime in the future.

I think maybe another little one will bring us closer together, but maybe that's just me.

**-Two and a Half Months Later-**

Kurt was home with the kids, making them lunch. He’s been exhausted lately and he’s so ready for this pregnancy to be done and over with.

Kurt carried their plates to the tables and got a strong pain in his stomach causing him to almost drop them on the floor.

"Mommy, awe you okay?"

"Yeah baby. The babies are just kicking."

He sets the plates down and gets another pain. His hand flies to his bump and he cups underneath, hissing from the pain.

"Ava, call daddy for me."

"Okay!" She goes to get his phone from the living room and brings it back with it ringing on speaker.

"Blaine! The babies are coming!...I'm fine, the kids are fine...Yes!...Please hurry....Love you too...B-Bye!"

Ten minutes later, Blaine pulls into the driveway and rushes inside to help Kurt get to the hospital. He packs the kids in the car, got his husband situated, got their bags, and rushed them to the hospital.

When they get there, Sebastian and Hunter are there, both excited and anxious to hopefully be meeting their babies soon.

I'm brought to a room, poked with an IV, and wrapped with a fetal monitor. After they did what they did to get me fully situated in the room, they left and it was me with my husband, kids, and the couple.

**\---**

A low scream comes out as another strong contraction hits and Kurt squeezes Sebastian's hand while Blaine tends to their kids who sat on the other side of the room, panicked from hearing their mother grunt, moan, and scream.

Kurt was trying to keep it in but it hurt like hell feeling these contractions and he’s never done it naturally either so it was a new experience for him.

Sebastian had told Kurt that the doula was on her way but he just wanted Blaine to help him with this. Fuck that doula at this point. 

"Hey Kurt, your parents are here to get the kids so I'm gonna bring them downstairs and I'll be right back, okay?"

"Mhm, ow!" Blaine kisses Kurt’s forehead and leaves with the kids, while he’s here with Hunter and Sebastian.

"Do you want any ice chips or anything?" Sebastian asks, moving the hair out of Kurt’s eyes.

"N-No, I'm good." He stutters and puffs out his cheeks feeling the contraction.

Blaine eventually comes back and he helps Kurt move in bed so that he can be somewhat comfortable "Hang in there, love. Hopefully it won't be long." He says, running his fingers along Kurt’s face.

"Yeah, I hope." Kurt whimpers and closes his eyes, moaning from the pain.

**-Next Day-**

**4:30PM**

Twenty four hours in labor, ten centimeters dilated, it was finally time to get those two fucking babies out.

The hospital gown was hanging off Kurt’s shoulders, because he was getting hot from the intense labor and was super uncomfortable from the contractions.

"Next contraction, give a nice big push Kurt." Doctor Sawyer says from where she was in between his open legs.

Kurt nods and they get his legs back. Blaine on his left, Sebastian on his right, and Hunter behind his husband.

The contraction builds up and Kurt takes a deep breath to push.

"Good Kurt, go, two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Good, now breathe, big breath in and go again, two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Perfect, big breath in and push, push, push, push, four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.. Good, take some breaths and we'll go again."

"You're doing great babe, stay focused and you'll be done soon." Blaine says, while rubbing Kurt’s leg.

"Ow, oh god."

"Contraction?"

"Mhm...woooooh." He closes his eyes and bears down hard.

"Go Kurt, two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Nice big breath in and push, Kurt. Push hard, come on! Two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Again Kurt, two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. And one more, two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...and ten. You're making great progress. Head is coming down and the first baby should be out in no time." She says. 

Kurt tiredly smiles just wanting the babies to be out.

**-Two Hours Later-**

"Good Kurt, okay you can take a break. The first baby's just doesn't seem to be coming and their heart rate is dropping so I'm afraid we're gonna have to do an emergency C-Section to get these babies out and make sure they're okay." Doctor Sawyer says.

Kurt looked to his husband who seemed upset with her decision but if she needs to get the babies out, she needs to get them out.

"It'll be okay, Blaine. I'll be fine, right?" He looks back to her and she nods.

"Right. I assure you that you are in perfect hands and we will get these babies out safely, Kurt."

"See babe, I'm gonna be okay."

"Yeah. Now Kurt,Blaine can come into the operating room with you, would you like one of these two to go with you as well?" She asks.

"Yes, Sebastian should be there to witness his kids being born."

"Okay, I'll send nurses to get you both prepped for the OR and we'll bring you down in a few Kurt."

"Okay." Kurt closed his legs back up, covering them with a blanket.

They patiently wait for the nurse to come give Blaine and Sebastian their scrubs so they can go in there with Kurt for the operation. He was then brought to the OR to be prepped. Before going in, Sebastian and Hunter said some cute things to each other and shared a sweet kiss before Sebastian went in with Kurt.

Kurt was on the cold operating table with his large bump straight up in the air. They put a curtain up over him and let Blaine and Sebastian sit next to his head.

Doctor Sawyer comes in with a huge grin and goes over to her patient. "Everything's going to be fine, Kurt. I'm gonna get these babies out in no time."

"Okay."

They push the morphine into his system and Kurt starts to get the pain relief finally and know that this was it. He was near the end.

"Alright Kurt, I'm starting now. You should feel a slight tug and that's it."

"Just breathe baby, it'll be done before you know it." Blaine pets Kurt’s hair while Sebastian sat there anxiously waiting for his babies.

Kurt felt lots of tugging near his lower stomach.

"Here comes Baby A's head...here they come and the first baby is a girl!" They hear the first baby cry and Sebastian starts to happily sob next to Kurt, standing up to see his daughter.

"Here's Baby B and it's another girl!" She announces.

Both babies were crying and Kurt was so glad it was over. Tears welled in his eyes, relieved that this pregnancy was finally over and that he doesn't have to feel like shit anymore.

"It's over, baby. You did it, you're done...I'm so proud of you." Blaine says, kissing Kurt over and over again.

Kurt was sewed up and brought back to recovery while Sebastian and a nurse take the babies to go meet Hunter and introduce him to his new daughters.

When he got back to the room, he was put back into the somewhat comfortable bed and fell asleep.

**-Later That Night-**

Kurt begins to wake up and Blaine smiles when he sees those beautiful blue eyes and scoots himself closer to my bed. "Hi baby, did you sleep well?"

"Mhm...I'm not pregnant anymore." Kurt smiles and Blaine leans in to kiss him.

"You're not pregnant anymore and I'm so proud of you for going through the entire pregnancy and giving birth to twin girls for our friends. I didn't think you could do it but you defied all my concerns. I love you." Blaine kisses Kurt again.

"I love you too."

A knock is then heard at the door and Sebastian peeks his head in, "Hello, can we come in?" He asks.

"Yeah, come in. Let's see the babies." Kurt says. 

Sebastian nods and opens the door some more, walking in with Hunter, both holding a baby.

Kurt sits up slightly, hissing in pain from his incision.

“Easy baby.” Blaine warns. 

Sebastian and Hunter carefully walked over to the bed holding their girls close and were so happy and so in love.

"How are they?" Kurt asks.

"They're incredible! We want to thank you so much for giving us these two precious girls. Really, Kurt, I had my doubts but you were great through the whole thing and did amazing giving us two great girls."

"I wouldn't do it for anyone else. I love you guys way too much to ever just let you guys have to suffer through anymore hardships."

"We love you too, thank you." Sebastian kisses Kurt’s cheek and gives him a hug, careful with the baby in his arms. Hunter does the same and they talk for a while then the girls go to the nursery for the rest of the night and Kurt gets some more rest.

**-One Week Later-**

Kurt was discharged from the hospital and was able to go home to see his kids.

Blaine drove ‘em back to the house and helped Kurt up to their bed so that he was laying down, anxiously awaiting to see his little loves. Blaine then went to go pick up the kids from their grandparents.

Sebastian and Hunter took the girls home a few days ago but Kurt had to stay in the hospital because he got sick after the surgery. He’s now fully recovered and ready to let their kids have their mommy.

Kurt later hears the car pull up and the door flies open downstairs. He smiles to himself and hears their tiny feet trudge upstairs and into the room.

"Hi mommy!" Ava jumps on the bed, attacking Kurt in a hug.

"Careful baby, okay? Mommy has stitches." He tells her.

"Sowwy."

"It's okay, where's Daxton?" He asks and feels a small pair of arms tugging his sleeve to get onto the bed.

"Momma!"

"Hi buddy! Ava, can you help him up please?"

"Yeah." She lifts her brother onto the bed and he gives Kurt a kiss as well.

Blaine comes in out of breath from carrying the bags and smiles, joining them on the bed. "I am exhausted." He sighs.

"Me too."

"No mowe babies, right mommy?"

"Right baby. No more babies for a long time. Mommy's done. I have you and your brother and I'm happy with that. I love you both so much."

"I love you too, mommy." She gives Kurt another big kiss and he feels Angelo wrap his arms around him.

There is nothing he wanted more than to be able to cuddle with his family after what felt like the hardest nine months of his life. He’s here, healthy, with his husband, and his kids, and that's all he needs.


End file.
